stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
Go Nintendo Style Music Video Parody
"PSY - GANGNAM STYLE (강남스타일) Nintendo Style Gangnam Style Music Video Parody - Mario Lyrics" is, as the name states, a parody of the song "Gangnam Style" by Psy. Description "Nintendo Style" - A Nintendo themed Music Video Parody of Gangnam Style. Overview This is a parody of Psy's song "Gangnam Style." The lyrics were created, based off how Mario would sing the song. Synopsis and Luigi dancing like Psy]] Mario decides to do a parody of "Gangnam Style" by Psy, along with Luigi, Wario, Donkey Kong, Yoshi, and Link. Lyrics 1 I'm Mario—Been kickin' ass since '81 '' ''No not '85, 'cause I was in Donkey Kong, fool! '' ''Plungin' Toilets by day, and stompin' goombas by night! Don't you dare test my smash skills, 'cause I'll win every fight! His name is Donkey Kong! '' ''His crazy barrel-throwing, damsel-stealing days are gone. We had a party, played some tennis, now we get along. '' ''We played a prank on Link and filled his boots with Donkey Dung! That's right, donkey dung. Bridge Go with Nintendo, and Miyamoto, '' ''and Koji Kondo (Hey!) and Reggie Fills! (Hey!) '' '''Cause at Nintendo, we got Mario, And all the Kongs(Hey!), Samus link and Fox(Hey!), and unlimited amounts of Pokemon! Chorus Go Nintendo Style! '' ''Nintendo Style! '' ''Go, go, go, go, Go Nintendo Style! Nintendo Style! Go, go, go, go, Go Nintendo Style! Hey! Shake that Wii-Mote! Go, go, go, go, Go Nintendo Style! Hey! Shake that Wii-Mote! Go, go, go, go, Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey... 2 The Hero of Time has the Tri-force of Courage. '' ''His name is Link, but he can't speak so you'll never hear him. '' ''He should be fighting Ganon, but instead he'll chase Cucco's But he'll never catch 'em; he has boots filled with DooDoo! 10 billion Pokemon! '' ''Charmander, Pickachu and Jiggly-puff who makes you yawn! '' ''So make sure that you're nowhere near her when she sings her song! It doesn't matter who your starter is, you can't go wrong! A trillion pokemon! Bridge Chorus 3 Metriod Prime! Ocarina of Time! '' ''Starfox, Mother, Kirby, Pikmin, It's a real good time! '' ''Go grab an NES, or play your 3DS, So don't ask me how I'm Gamin' Don't be hatin' You know what I'm playin'! Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey... '' ''Hey! Shake that Wii-Mote! '' ''Go, go, go, go, Go Nintendo Style! Hey! Shake that Wii-Mote! Go, go, go, go, Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey... Go Nintendo Style! How to do the Gangnam Style Dance '' ''How to do the Gangnam Style '' ''How to do the Gangnam Dance How to do the Gangnam How to Gangnam Style Dance Appearances Characters * Mario * Luigi * Wario * Donkey Kong * Yoshi * Link * Ganondorf (mentioned) * Toads * Pikachu Locations * Mario's House * Playground Production Notes Series Continuity * In this music video, Link is portrayed by Chris Muller. Character Revelations Coming soon! Soundtrack Coming soon! Trivia * This is the first music video without Waluigi. Goofs Coming soon! External links * Gangnam Style Parody - Original Version * Gangnam Style Parody - Bloopers Category:Songs